


Cheater

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanamiya, M/M, Not so kind Kiyoshi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Top Kiyoshi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Hanamiya était comme ça. Il était un monstre. Mais pas un tricheur, les tricheurs étaient les faibles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone (fanfiction.net) avec le thème "Tricher".  
> En vérité, je n'avais pas même pas réalisé que je n'avais pas écrit sur KnB depuis plus d'un an, le temps passe trop vite... Mais me revoilà ! Et comme je me suis promise d'essayer de m'améliorer en smut, voilà mon premier essai. Certes il n'est pas complet (étant donné que je n'avais qu'une heure pour le faire) mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)

Ce que Hanamiya aimait, lui, c'était la douleur. Que ce soit physique ou mentale, il aimait infliger une douleur atroce à ses adversaires, à tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, et parfois même à ses proches. Sur le terrain, il était libre de faire souffrir autant qu'il le voulait. Il suffisait qu'un type un peu plus baraqué que les autres se mette entre l'arbitre et leur victime, et le reste continuait tout seul. Rien de bien méchant, un jeu d'enfant, un jeu qu'il faisait _depuis qu'il était enfant_.

 

Oui, peu importe à quel point il détruisait les personnes en face, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Contourner les règles pour son propre plaisir, anéantir autrui pour ressentir un plaisir infini. Il n'était pas un tricheur. Un tricheur portait ce nom parce qu'il se faisait prendre. Lui, personne ne l'avait jamais pris la main dans le sac, il était bien trop intelligent pour cela. Il mettait une passion folle à trouver de nouvelles astuces pour écraser des gens ou leur broyer les os.

 

Hanamiya était comme ça. Il était un _monstre_. Mais pas un tricheur, les tricheurs étaient les faibles.

 

Et pourtant, alors qu'il pouvait toujours être impassible, que rien ne l'ébranlait, si ce n'était que le sourire de bouffon de Kiyoshi Teppei, il se retrouvait en sueur, grognant, gémissant, presque _suppliant_ sous ce même Kiyoshi.

 

Il ne pourrait jamais dire à quel moment leur relation avait pris un tel tournant. Vraiment... A quel moment les insultes s'étaient-elles transformées en baisers ravageurs ? A quel moment les coups étaient-ils devenus des caresses puissantes ? Il ne saurait le déterminer. Et il était sûr que Kiyoshi non plus.

 

Etait-ce parce que ce fut trop soudain ? Ou au contraire, était-ce parce que cela s'était fait si lentement qu'il n'avait pas pu apercevoir le changement. Il n'en avait aucune idée... Et à vrai dire, cela l'emmerdait royalement. Il voulait se souvenir du moment où il avait perdu le contrôle, du moment où Kiyoshi avait subitement décidé qu'il serait désormais celui en charge, il voulait graver cet épisode dans sa mémoire pour que, le jour où il le libérerait, il ne fasse pas la même erreur.

 

« Tu penses trop. »

 

Kiyoshi lécha sa lèvre inférieur, ne posant pas ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis descendit dans son cou pour y apposer une marque bien visible qui serait impossible à cacher le lendemain. Il le savait, cela faisait des mois que Hanamiya lui disait de ne pas lui faire de suçon, mais cet abruti n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

 

Un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il jura en sentant le sourire de Kiyoshi contre sa peau. Ce bâtard avait trouvé sa prostate et allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs maintenant. Tous ceux disant qu'il était ''gentil'' ou d'autres conneries dans le genre ne l'avaient jamais vu en action. Ce type était un monstre sans pitié, il ne lui laissait jamais le temps de reprendre son souffle ou même juste ses esprits.

 

« Makoto. » Souffla-t-il.

 

« Ta gueule. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ? » Susurra Kiyoshi tout en lui enfonçant un doigt supplémentaire.

 

«  _Ta gueule._  » Gémit-il plus fort, faisant sourire encore plus son amant qui appuya soudainement ses trois doigts sur sa prostate, le faisant écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche sur un cri muet. Il fit de lents va et vient, frottant toujours le point G de Hanamiya lorsqu'il renfonçait ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se mette à trembler de plaisir. Il arrêta alors de bouger dans le corps du plus petit et retira lentement ses membres avant de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant qui était tombée du lit depuis bien longtemps pendant que le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi tâtonnait au hasard sur la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu. Une fois en main il l'envoya sur le visage de Kiyoshi qui rit en le recevant.

 

Ce dernier découpa soigneusement l'emballage avant de dérouler le plastique sur son membre, puis l'enduit de lubrifiant. Il prit les jambes de Hanamiya qui refusait de fournir le moindre effort et les passa autour de ses hanches avant de se positionner contre son anus. Kiyoshi posa alors son front contre la clavicule de son amant, inspira longuement et s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'étroitesse du corps du plus petit qui jeta la tête en arrière en un cri qui se changea en gémissement.

 

Ça faisait mal. Putain que ça le défonçait. Mais il aimait tellement ça, la douleur, que ce soit physique ou mentale, que ce soit sur ses adversaires ou sur lui-même. C'était ce qu'il recherchait et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver avec Kiyoshi. Voilà pourquoi leur relation s'était changée peu à peu. Kiyoshi recherchait du plaisir et lui recherchait de la douleur. Kiyoshi était égoïste, il voulait se faire plaisir sans faire plaisir à l'autre, et Hanamiya voulait se sentir écarté, étiré au plus profond de son être.

 

Kiyoshi posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Hanamiya et se suréleva légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 

« _Et ça, c'est ta punition pour toutes tes tricheries sur le terrain._  »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
